Power Rangers Cyber V
Power Rangers: Cyber V'' ''is a series written by Aaron 'CyberV' Thall, currently in script format, and an "adaptation" of Multiverse Sentai CyberV. It is set in the year 2125 in a merged universe, combining both Prime and Gamma. Synopsis A new team must be gathered to face an interdimensional warlord and protect all of reality. But they face conspiracies within and without, a fractured team infrastructure, and impossible odds. But they are the only ones that can save the Prime Reality... Characters Rangers * Red - Jeremy Simms *Yellow - Anya Maize *Blue - Jake Taylor *Green - Walter Jenkins *Pink - Cindy Cook *Grey - Unrevealed * Purple - Unrevealed Allies *Matt Venturas, technical advisor and former Blue Ranger *Wendy Venturas, technical advisor and former Pink Ranger *General Phillip Sauder, commander of the mission *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, head of S.P.D. *Kat Manx, S.P.D. scientist *Private Mai Pei, a new member of Fort Myers' staff *Lt. Thomas Conner, another new soldier *Alpha 5 *Jane Mitchell, Orange Lightspeed Ranger from another universe Villains * Kalask *Emeralde *Thrak *Tem-Tar *Midnai *Dreads *President Meredith Winters *Alphabet Soup Monsters *Cybrilla *Neutron *Munch *Giant Spider (off-screen) *Assassin *Precious *The Fiddler *Master of Weapons *BoaKahn *Infiltrator *Tange *RedLine *Emoti-Con *WarMace *Spike *Tigress 2.0 *Tigress 3.0 *Elimigator *Stakefist *Tigress 1.0 (flashback) *Duplicator *Kurse *Hellion *Youthinizer *Spirit Drinker *Mindscape *Futuro *Terrible Trio: Aquos, Crusher, Cinder *Reaver *Porcu-Punisher *Masstruction *Gatekeeper/Ultimate Gatekeeper *Terror Toad 2.0 *Bounty *SkullHound and the Scourgehounds *Hurricane/Koji Harada *Dark Kyubizord/Dark Battlezord Arsenal Cyber Ops Cyber Cycles Cyber Blaster (Scanner Blade, Input Staves, Output Cannon, Protection Shield, Disk Launcher) Data Shields Data Rays Data Blades Cyberrang Techno Ops Techno Thrust (Techno Lasher, Techno Grapple) Combat Zords Cyber Combat Megazord (Blast, Rider, and Blastrider Modes) Cyber Rush Megazord Hyper Rush Megazord *Razor Bat *LightTank *MortarTread *BlastTruck *WeatherTrain CV Transport Chapters Trivia *The Cyber V Rangers, like some fan-created Ranger teams, have completely identical helmets (outside of color). *Tigress is essentially Tigra from the Avengers, but a reality like DC's Earth 3, where the heroes are evil and the villains are good! She earned her place at Kalask's side by killing some of her world's greatest heroes... and a good chunk of her teammates as well. *Assassin was an evil version of Snake-Eyes from G.I.Joe. Since the real one is silent, this one talked a lot more. *The Megazord's Blast Mode is a direct nod to Artillatron's cannons. One of Wendy's nods to Ranger history. *Cyber Rush Megazord's chestplate is an intentional nod to the Lights of Orion armor from Galaxy Megazord. *Cyber Combat Megazord's Laser Fist is a direct nod to Ninja Megazord's finisher. *CV Transport/Hyper Rush Megazord is based off of Turbo from the Go-Bots! *Wendy's named after one of the author's cousins. Matt's comes after an old friend. Cindy's name comes from an ex-girlfriend. Jake was called Jack until SPD came out. Thomas Conner's named after the alias of another friend of the author. *Believe it or not: The author's had the Venturas Twins since the days of Power Rangers Turbo. *Tornado is actually the first character the author ever created, but, ironically, he wasn't given a real name or the Ranger elements until his addition to the PRCV cast, more than 18 years later. *Reality Quake actually includes a tongue-in-cheek crossover with both his first fanfic "Power Rangers Turbo/Techno Rangers", and his Yu-Gi-Oh! series "The Arcane Chronicles." The latter's one outstanding plot is even resolved in the chapter. *The original version of the Techno Rangers saga was actually written in 2001-2002, and used by the author as his Senior Writing Project in college. See Also Multiverse Sentai CyberV - The Sentai counterpart Category:Cyber V Category:Team Page Category:Aaron 'CyberV' Thall